


Purple Daisy and Incredi-Blaine

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Play Pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day Patrick said he had the silliest daddy and I said no, because you are the silliest daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Daisy and Incredi-Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine AU Friday.

Kurt and Blaine have a large walk-in closet. It’s a necessity considering how much clothing they accumulate between the two of them, but it’s also a good place to stow Christmas presents starting as early as October and a great hiding place during hide-and-seek. But it also works very well as a superhero headquarters. At least, that’s what Daisy insists.

She has a few stuffed animals stacked on Kurt’s bench, t-shirts tied around their necks. She’s looking at them very intently, eyebrows furrowed low over her bright eyes, when the closet door opens.

"Daddy!" Daisy cries with happiness, and immediately gestures him over.

"What is it, Purple Daisy? What are the bad guys doing?" He crouches down beside her and she grins at him as if they’re sharing a secret. But then her face is all serious again. She picks up a stuffed sheep covered in a Minnie Mouse shirt and squeezes it. It begins to play  _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_  but Daisy stares at it all with intensity.

"Spaghetti Monster is eating people at school!" Daisy says in alarm, turning to look at Blaine with wide eyes. “Sheepy says that if we don’t hurry, he will eat  _everyone_."

"That sounds like trouble, Purple Daisy. Should we go?" He stands up and waits for her as she jumps to action.

"Lets go, daddy!"

Blaine laughs.

"Daisy, sweetheart, you’re going to give away my secret identity!"

She looks sheepish, but then pouts.

"Daddy, your name is  _stupid_."

"Daisy, don’t call things stupid… And it is not, it’s cool." He pouts back at her and she shakes her head and sighs.

"One day Patrick said he had the silliest daddy and I said no, because you are the silliest daddy." She crosses her little arms and looks at him as if he’s insufferable (and Blaine can see so much of Kurt in her at that instant it’s hard to contain his grin), but he just lifts his chin.

"I have a ribbon and everything."

She giggles.

"Daddy, the Spaghetti Monster!"

He looks at her expectantly and she sighs and laughs.

"Okay," she drawls. “Incredi-Blaine, the Spaghetti Monster!"

He leans down and scoops her up and she shrieks in excitement.

"Right you are, Purple Daisy. Let’s fly!" He turns her in his arms and laughs. “Stick your arms out or we’ll never fly!" He insists with urgency. She lets out a little gasp and then sticks out her arms and Blaine is quickly whisking her out of the closet and their bedroom.

"Where is he, Purple Daisy?"

There’s the sound of keys downstairs.

"Wait, I hear him!"

"Dadd—Incredi-Blaine, no!" Daisy laughs, but Blaine is already jogging down the stairs and making zooming noises as they go.

"Hell—Oh my goodness."

Blaine smiles at Kurt where he’s still toeing out of his shoes until Daisy wiggles and he has to set her down.

"What are you two  _wearing?_ ”

Blaine looks down at himself and laughs. Okay, he might look a little ridiculous with his purple pin-striped boxers pulled over his sweats, especially since it clashes horribly with Daisy’s polka-dotted bedsheet tied around his neck. He shrugs sheepishly.

"Oh,  _Blaine_ , her ballet tights? She’s going to get holes in the feet."

Kurt reaches for Daisy but she shrieks and dashes behind Blaine, her tutu twirling as she goes.

"Spaghetti Monster!" Daisy accuses , peeking around Blaine’s legs. Kurt looks up from her to Blaine, who grins.  _Purple Daisy_  he mouthes with as much enunciation as he can and Kurt smiles.

"That’s right, Purple Daisy and her… Sidekick." Kurt looks at Blaine with amusement.

"Incredi-Blaine!" Blaine insists, placing his fists against his hips and he sees Kurt almost lose it. “And we’re here to stop you from eating all the school children!"

 _Eating all of the school children?_  Kurt mouthes and Blaine shrugs infinitesimally.

"But I’m so hungry!" Kurt insists, and then looks at Daisy. “And I see one school child I’ve missed!"

Daisy screams and darts away towards the living room.

"It’s okay, Purple Daisy! I’ll hold him off!" Blaine calls and then crowds in close to Kurt, kissing him on the mouth.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Kurt grins, kissing him back. Blaine hums, nuzzling their noses together.

"You like it," Blaine murmurs, kissing him again.

"Incredi-Blaine, really?" Kurt’s shoulders shake with silent laughter and Blaine pouts at him.

"I thought I was being so creative!"

"You’re adorable," Kurt whispers as he leans in and kisses Blaine again.

"Ha, see, not ridiculous." Another kiss. “Welcome home by the way."

"And what a thing to come home to."

"Dadd—Incredi-Blaine!" Daisy calls from the living room. Kurt and Blaine grin at each other and then Kurt instantly dives his hands against Blaine’s ribs until he’s laughing.

"Help me, Purple Daisy!" Blaine laughs, pulling himself away from Kurt. He runs towards the living room and Kurt comes running after, growling at them like the Spaghetti Monster he is.


End file.
